El Último Beso
by Bella Scullw
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el primer beso era el más díficil? / 1º: Redención. Y Fugaku esperó que su odio no manchara a Mikoto, pero quizás era pedir demasiado, porque después de todo Mikoto también era una Uchiha y al final todos compartían un mismo legado: La herencia del odio.


**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

.

✿**. **_**El último beso.**_

_**Redención**_

_**(Mikoto y Fugaku)**_

.

* * *

_El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último. Paul Géraldy._

* * *

.

Fugaku bufó por lo bajo al salir de la habitación donde terminaba de firmarse su contrato matrimonial con Mikoto Uchiha. ¿Es que demonios, él no tenía el maldito derecho de elegir? Si, lo sabía, sería el próximo líder del clan y debía tener a su lado a una mujer fuerte, no sólo en habilidades ninjas, sino también en carácter y sentimientos, una mujer que supiera afrontar con claridad el ser la esposa del líder. Mikoto cumplía con todo aquello, él jamás lo negaría. Ella era dulce y tierna, pero también era estricta y centrada. Podía regalar sonrisas pero también podía dar regaños. Además ya tenía el rango de chunnin con catorce años.

En otras palabras: Mikoto era perfecta.

¿Cuál era el problema en sí?

Había llevado una buena relación con Mikoto desde que tenía uso de razón, la única mujer de su clan con la que se podía llevar bien de hecho era ella. Mikoto era amable y considerada, tendía a sonreírle siempre y preguntarle por su día, incluso a veces le preparaba comida casera y Fugaku había adquirido el hábito de solo comer lo que la muchacha preparaba con dedicación, era muy buena cocinera. De hecho si hablaba de hábitos, había adquirido el _mal hábito_ de acostumbrarse demasiado a su presencia, tendía a irritarse cuando no veía a Mikoto al comenzar y terminar el día. Ella era lo más cercano que podía llamar amiga, y sus padres acababan de arruinar todo con ese compromiso que los padres de ella habían aceptado gustosos.

Hubiese aceptado a cualquier otra de sus parientes, mujeres Uchiha había por montones ¿Por qué le tenían que imponer a Mikoto? Ella había salido de la habitación con un velo de desconcierto y tristeza en los ojos cuando le habían anunciado el compromiso y eso de alguna forma le había hecho sentir culpable.

Mikoto seguramente habría deseado casarse por amor, tener una relación así tipo la que llevaba la extravagante de Uzumaki con el genio Namikaze.

Él caminó despacio entre los pasillos, mirando y buscándola, intentando pensar en algo reconfortante que decirle. No era bueno con las palabras, pero sentía la necesidad de al menos decirle algo.

Al fin y al cabo terminarían compartiendo una vida y formando una familia lo quisiesen o no.

La encontró en la parte más alejada de los terrenos Uchiha, aquellos en los que nadie nunca pisaba por las leyendas que se susurraban sobre amores y guerras.

Mikoto estaba sentada en unos viejos tablones al lado de un árbol muy antiguo cuyas hojas se esparcían con el viento. Ella tenía el rostro enterrado entre las piernas y los puños apretados.

Se sentó con cuidado a su lado, torciendo el gesto.

—Hmp…no pensé que te desagradara tanto la idea.

— ¡Fugaku-san! —Ella levantó la cabeza algo sobresaltada y le miró con ojos tristes —...no, no es eso —sacudió la cabeza formando una sonrisa calmada y bajando los pies —. Solo me tomó por sorpresa.

—Hmp.

—No me lo esperaba. Quiero decir…—Mikoto calló un momento y suspiró como si estuviese sumamente cansada. Apoyó las menudas manos sobre sus costados y miró al cielo —…hay mujeres mucho más bonitas y mucho más adecuadas. Misaki es un gran ejemplo, también Miyu, Hiyori o Haruna, incluso puede aspirar a la mano de una Nara, o una Yamanaka o cualquier heredera de los grandes clanes.

¿Más bonitas o adecuadas?

Fugaku miró atentamente a Mikoto. Ella era como cualquier Uchiha, de cabello y ojos negros, piel pálida y ropa oscura. Cierto, entre los Uchiha esos eran los rasgos más comunes y difícilmente habían personas del exterior lo suficientemente poderosas para formar parte de su clan. Mikoto no era especial ni nada por el estilo entre su familia. Era una buena kunoichi y una mujer fuerte, sí, pero como ella misma había señalado las otras tenían incluso habilidades un poco más superiores en el ámbito ninja u otros. Aun así, Fugaku podía añadir muchísimas cosas más que la hacían más o menos especial ante sus ojos, como los reflejos azulinos de su cabello, el modo en que brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba, la forma en la que sonreía y daba resplandor a todo…

¿Por qué pensaba todo eso?

—Hm…

—…yo ni siquiera he despertado el Sharingan ¿Qué clase de Uchiha puedo ser? —murmuró miserablemente la chica mientras sus hombros se hundían en señal de su depresión —. Para mis padres debe ser toda una proeza el haber sido elegida su esposa, estaban bastantes decepcionados porque no tengo la fuerza para utilizar nuestro Dōjutsu.

— ¿Hn?

—No, no hacía falta que usaran palabras, los Uchiha son excelentes comunicándose con monosílabos —ella sonrió divertida —. Supongo que mi único mérito para ellos ahora será el ser su prometida —añadió con una triste sonrisa.

—Ese no es tu único mérito, si no te reconocen no merece la pena que estés triste —dijo Fugaku apartando su mirada de ella y enfocándola en el cielo.

La chica alzó la mirada con sorpresa, sintiendo como un leve calor se instalaba en sus mejillas ante el cumplido. No todos los días Fugaku abría la boca para decir algo más que un monosílabo. La Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior y después sonrió con calidez. Fugaku era un chico bastante callado y serio, ella había crecido a su alrededor intentando ser amable con él, intentando ganárselo y poder ser su amiga por algo más allá que el simple hecho de que sus padres se lo habían ordenado. Desde que ella tenía uso de razón sus padres habían anhelado poder emparentar con la familia principal por eso le habían dado esa tarea en especial, pero no era la única, la mayor parte de las chicas Uchiha de su edad y menores también lo intentaban sin mucho éxito, el desprecio que Fugaku parecía sentir por mayor parte de las féminas de su familia le habían hecho creer que no tenía oportunidad alguna, así que con el tiempo dejó de estar a su lado por una orden y lo hizo solo por su propio deseo. Porque aunque Fugaku al principio la despreciara como a cualquier otra, Mikoto había hallado en él a algo más que un chico arisco y orgulloso, había hallado pasión y dedicación en lo que le gustaba, había hallado a un chico capaz de defender sus ideales, un chico que estaba preparado para liderar todo un clan aunque tuviera que sacrificar todo por mantenerlo a salvo, y eso con el tiempo había ganado su admiración y su respeto.

Fugaku Uchiha para ella era más que el segundo hijo del líder del clan, era más que el heredero, era mucho más que un Uchiha. Simplemente era Fugaku y eso le gustaba.

—Gracias —ella sonrió con gratitud —. Es muy amable, Fugaku-san.

—Es la verdad, hmp —Fugaku se negó a mirarla —…te he visto…aunque no tengas el Sharingan eres una gran kunoichi.

—Y haré todo por ser una buena esposa para usted y una buena madre para nuestros hijos —prometió con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento Fugaku finalmente se dignó a desviar la mirada del cielo y enfocó su oscura mirada en la luminosa de ella. Mikoto le sonreía, no solo con los labios, también con los ojos y el corazón, una sonrisa capaz de encender una llamita de esperanza en su pecho, algo que le indicaba que su vida no sería oscura porque ella estaría allí con él.

Y la mirada de ambos se conectó, todo desapareció a su alrededor y únicamente fueron ellos dos.

Las hojas siguieron revoloteando con el viento que las esparcía por doquier, pero una en especial descendió suave y grácilmente entre ellos dos, despertándolos del encanto de sus miradas. Mikoto extendió la mano y la hoja se posó sobre su palma con una suave onda y quedó allí inmóvil. Ella entreabrió los labios y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor aún más notorio. Fugaku solo parpadeó sorprendido.

Era una hoja especial, que se asemejaba a dos pétalos pegados, uno más grande y el otro más pequeño, sólidamente unidos, tanto que parecían solo uno.*

—"…y la leyenda dice que aquellas hojas representan al amor consolidado en un abrazo eterno" —murmuró Mikoto suavemente.

Su madre le había contado de aquello mucho tiempo atrás, eran hojas que solo crecían en aquel árbol, pero eran escasas y muy difíciles de conseguir. Se suponía que eran de buena suerte para las parejas, porque habían crecido sobre la tumba de un hombre que amó tanto a una mujer que prefirió morir con ella que vivir sin ella.

Eran una señal.

Al mismo tiempo los dos se miraron, Mikoto se había acercado inconscientemente a Fugaku, tanto que prácticamente estaba apoyada sobre él, y el Uchiha se había inclinado ligeramente sobre ella para ver la hoja. Cuando ambos volvieron a mirarse no los separaban más de unos centímetros y tal vez fue lo mágico del momento, tal vez fue simplemente porque pensaban que era lo que seguía a aquella señal o tal vez fueron sus propios sentimientos que apenas nacían…la cuestión fue que ella alzó la cabeza apenas y él se inclinó un poco más, y se besaron.

Al principio fue un suave roce, pero Mikoto cerró los ojos y apoyó una de sus menudas manos sobre el hombro de Fugaku, aquello causó que él instintivamente posara una mano sobre la fina cintura que se adivinaba tras la holgada ropa. Y entonces fue mucho más que un toque de labios, fue la máxima expresión de algo tan puro que apenas sentían, algo tan hermoso que podía cambiar o destruir al mundo entero.

Fue un intercambio de sentimientos y de corazones, fue el roce apenas de algo que muchísimo más grande y más misterioso.

Y mientras besaba los dulces labios de Mikoto, mientras daba su primer y torpe beso con la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa, fue que Fugaku recordó lo que una vez su madre le dijo.

"_Solo un Uchiha es capaz de amar con tanta intensidad… ¿Si se envidia eso? Claro que sí, porque nuestro amor es tan poderoso que es capaz de destruir todo, porque nuestro odio solo es otra de forma de amar"_

Y si aquello resultaba cierto, él esperaba fervientemente que su odio no terminara por manchar a Mikoto. Esperaba que el amor de ella fuera suficiente para que todo ese odio permaneciera en su interior. Porque amar u odiar para ellos era lo mismo, con la misma intensidad, pero con diferentes fines.

Pero quizá esperar eso fuera pedir demasiado, porque después de todo Mikoto también era una Uchiha.

Y ellos compartían algo en común con todo el clan.

La herencia del odio.

.

.

Muchísimos años después, mientras Itachi desenvainaba la katana tras ellos, Fugaku supo que nunca tuvieron salvación, que en realidad el amor de Mikoto no fue suficiente para acabar con el odio de su clan, porque al final el corazón de Mikoto había cambiado con el tiempo, porque ella también demostró ser capaz de odiar con la misma intensidad con la que amó. Porque ella nunca dejó de ser una Uchiha, porque fue capaz de crear resentimiento, fue capaz de odiar como él mismo odió. Porque ella pudo sentir desprecio por la aldea que los vio nacer pero que también los vería morir por la mano de su propio hijo.

Y Fugaku suspiró apenas mientras la mirada perdida de Mikoto se mantenía al frente, ella parecía encerrada en su propio mundo, aquel que creó para ellos para escapar del cruel destino que ya había marcado su fin.

Escuchó los temblores de la katana e intentó aunque sea disminuir un poco el sufrimiento de su hijo.

Mikoto pareció salir de su ensueño para también dejarle sus últimas palabras y su consuelo a su primogénito. Ella sonrió suavemente, como siempre, con tranquilidad y calidez, incluso aunque esa calidez hace tiempo hubiese decaído.

Entonces miró a Fugaku y él la miró a ella. Y con los últimos segundos de sus vidas, ellos recordaron aquel suave y torpe primero beso en medio de aquellos terrenos desolados, con aquella hoja que simbolizaba supuestamente la buena suerte para una pareja. Y ella sostuvo la mano de su esposo con fuerza sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Pudo sentir la sorpresa de Fugaku cuando halló aquel áspero contacto entre sus dedos. La hoja que los unió estaba entre sus manos unidas, marcando su final así como marcó su inicio.

Itachi alzó la katana.

Fugaku sonrió triste y amargamente.

Y Mikoto como siempre se encargó de cerrar todo con un toque de dulzura y comprensión, porque ella seguiría siendo la luz de ellos, aunque también fuese oscuridad.

Mikoto cayó al suelo y Fugaku cayó sobre ella. Con dedos temblorosos ella tocó sus labios manchándose de sangre los dedos y sin dejar de sonreír los llevó a los labios de Fugaku, sellando su último beso.

Sólo allí en la muerte habían encontrado aunque sea una pizca de redención en medio de su amor y odio.

Y nadie lo podía negar, los Uchiha amaban con tanta pasión que cuando ese amor se transformaba en odio era capaz de destruir todo.

Y aquello solo era el principio de todo.

.

* * *

_Y…creo que me salió raro al final ._._

_Bueno me gusto escribirlo *.*, tenía la idea pensada desde hace mucho, con un SasuSaku de hecho XDDDD, pero después se me ocurrió que podía hacer una serie de one-shot de las parejas trágicas de Naruto._

_*Lo de las hojas pegadas lo saque de una leyenda de Brasil, del árbol Tamba-tayá. ^^ _

_Espero que les haya gustado esta idea._

_La siguiente pareja será Minato y Kushina: Sacrificio :D_

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
